


Phantom of the Paradise Headcanons: How you Help your Significant Other to Relax

by Asia_Transylvania



Category: Phantom of the Paradise (1974)
Genre: 1970s, Gender Neutral, Headcanon, Musicals, Other, Phantom of the Paradise - Freeform, Phoenix - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Winslow Leach - Freeform, alternative, movies - Freeform, rock - Freeform, rock n roll, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asia_Transylvania/pseuds/Asia_Transylvania
Summary: So just a heads up! Things get a little NSFW for Beef’s part, but nothing to crazy, mainly just implied. I also included a little bonus towards the end for those who prefer the Phantom version of Winslow. Enjoy!!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Phantom of the Paradise Headcanons: How you Help your Significant Other to Relax

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name
> 
> Reader Type: Gender neutral reader

Winslow  
• Usually he spends his time composing some music, and sometimes doesn’t know when to stop and take a break. Which leads him to overworking himself. This is when you come in.  
• You carefully approach him, not wanting to startle him, and began to gently rub and caress at his shoulders and arms. He’ll just smile and lean into your touch, with a pencil still held in his hand.  
• You glide one of your hands down the length of his arm, and over the hand with the pencil held in it and start to massage at the back of his hand. Coaxing him to take a break for a while and spend some time together.  
• He happily obliges, mainly out of feeling extremely tired, and because you’re too tempting to refuse. He stretches before he gets up from his writing center, while you lead him to your shared bedroom.  
• The two of you lay down beside each other. You’re sitting a little upright, while Winslow is more laid down with his body against you, and his head buried in your chest. He has an arm wrapped around your waist, as you plant loving kisses all around his face.  
• “You know you work too hard.” You say, as you continue to kiss and caress at his face.  
• “Luckily, I have you around, or else I’d probably work myself to death.”  
• Winslow starts to feel sleep trying to take over and tries to fight it to spend some time with you, but you just reassure him that it’s ok, and that he needs to rest for a while. And that the two of you could spend plenty of time together doing whatever he wants later.  
• Winslow silently nods with a lazy smile spreading across his face, as he quickly drifts off to sleep, still clinging onto you.  
• You carefully slide his glasses off from his face and sit them atop a nearby bedstand, before adjusting your position to lay beside him.  
• The two of you falling asleep that night in each other’s arms.

Phoenix  
• There are most days where Phoenix is overwhelmed with a bunch of (High school/College) work to do. So being the kind and caring significant other that you are, you know how to help her to relax.  
• You know it’s your que once you hear her sigh, and finally close her laptop shut after spending hours writing and revising an essay.  
• “I swear, one of these days I’m just going to say fuck it, and drop out of school, and join the circus like I said I would when I was five.”  
• Phoenix would half joke and laugh. You couldn’t help but laugh too, before scooting your way closer beside her.  
• “In that case, I think you can use a much-needed break.”  
• “And a long-awaited shower.”  
• Your girlfriend added, before getting up to stretch, and started making her way up the stairs to your shared bedroom.  
• “I think I’ll take a shower now; I won’t be long.”  
• You just nodded and watched as she disappeared up the stairs. Once the coast was clear, that’s when you started to get things set up for a movie night for the two of you.  
• You and Phoenix had a spare mattress that you’d use to lay on the living room floor that for special movie nights. An you decided that she deserved something extra special, especially considering how hard school was being on her lately. So, you got the mattress, and found some soft fleece blankets and pillow to cover over it.  
• Then you started working to set up a white tarp for the movie projector, decorating white string lights around it to give it that fantasy look.  
• Lastly you got both you and Phoenix’s favorite snacks, and drinks prepared. And just in time too, since Phoenix started making her way back downstairs, now dressed in her pajamas, and was taken aback by the set up and arrangements.  
• “(Y/N), now what is all this?”  
• She’d ask, as she marveled at the very well arranged set up and décor you did.  
• “For you, because you deserve to have a nice calm, and carefree night without having to worry about a bunch of schoolwork to get through.”  
• You’d explained. Phoenix would respond by giving you a big hug in thanks.  
• “Aww, (Y/N) you’re so sweet. I love you so much.”  
• “I love you too, Phoenix.”  
• You two would tell each other, before kissing each other. Phoenix running her fingers through your hair, and you have your hands placed on her hips.  
• “Now, what movie have you got planned for us to watch?”  
• She’d asked, and you just smiled.  
• “Your favorite of course!”  
• You two shared laughs and ate a bunch of snacks, with both you and Phoenix occasionally sneaking each other kisses, while the two of you watched Labyrinth.

Swan  
• Swan usually comes home exhausted; after a long day of dealing with clients, some who were being difficult to work with, and the rest who were just plain stupid, and only had their vocal talents to live for.  
• He’d be ready to drop their asses from the record label in a heartbeat at any given moment, but he knew that-that wouldn’t be a smart move, especially considering how much money they’ve been making him.  
• Swan sighed tiredly as he made his way through the front door of your shared mansion, before making his way into the living room where you were sitting on the couch and watching tv. You turned your head when you noticed that he’d come in.  
• “Hey, how was work?”  
• You’d ask. He just grumbled in response.  
• “Same as always, difficult clients testing my patients as always.”  
• He’d say, before plopping on the couch next to you. You just smiled before crawling your way over to him on the opposite far end of the couch and ran your hand gently across his chest to sooth him, while planting kissed to his face.  
• “Aw, too bad they don’t know what’s good for them.”  
• You’d tease, and Swan would just chuckle in response.  
• “You got that right.” He’d smile, and throw his head back trying to find some way to relax, clear his mind, and not have to think or worry about work for once. You noticed this and got an idea.  
• “Why don’t I help you relax then.”  
• You’d say, before getting up and making your way to the kitchen.  
• “Have you had anything to eat today?”  
• You’d ask him from a distance. Swan just shook his head.  
• “No, didn’t have time.”  
• He responded, before you came back with a bowl of fruit in your hands and sat it down on the table in front of the couch.  
• “Here let me take care of you.” You’d say, before getting down on both knees to take off Swan’s shoes, and socks. He just smiled in approval from the sight of you down there. Then you went back to sit beside him again.  
• “Now, lay down on my lap.”  
• You instructed, and he did so. Moving his body so that his head was resting in your lap, and his legs were propped up. You started to gently run your fingers through his long platinum blonde hair, and you could feel him really start to relax against you touches. Swan smiled lazily as you continued to massage him.  
• You stopped for a moment, before reaching to grab the bowl of fruit. You picked a strawberry out from the assorted fruits and positioned it over Swan’s mouth.  
• “Open up.” You’d say with a giggle. Swan would happily oblige before opening his mouth to take a bite out of the strawberry. Sighing happily and relieved, as you fed him, and treated him like a king.  
• “Mmm, you’re so good to me, (Y/N)”  
• He’d say, as you continued to feed him, and helped him forget about his stressful day at work.  
• “Anything to make you feel good.” You responded.

Beef  
• “That’s it! I’ve had enough of Swan not doing anything about that damn Phantom!”  
• Was the first thing that Beef said when he arrived back home from Death Records and headed straight for your shared bedroom.  
• “And he has the nerve to threaten me for complaining about it… Psst, my ass!”  
• He was clearly angered and annoyed about the whole situation, and it honestly got on your nerves too when Swan didn’t make any serious or major efforts to do anything about the mysterious Phantom terrorizing the Paradise, until after the Phantom had done some damage that personally affected Swan.  
• “I don’t see how he expects me; a high-class act to continue on with the show, especially if he doesn’t show me some respect, let alone some strong muscular protection against that Phantom freak.”  
• Beef shuddered, as he laid down beside you, frustrated. You just scooted closer to him, before lightly grazing the tip of your fingers/nails across his chest.  
• “Seriously? Swan still hasn’t done anything about the Phantom yet?”  
• You asked, disbelieved, and annoyed because Swan was clearly taking his anger out on your boyfriend.  
• “No. If anything he just wants us to ignore it, and pretend that it’s not even happening… I wouldn’t even be surprised if he were occasionally giving the Phantom hand jobs from behind the curtains, just so that freak wouldn’t completely destroy his precious Paradise.”  
• Beef half joked, and you just chuckled at his good sense of humor, especially considering the situation. That’s when an idea came to your mind.  
• “Hey, you seem really stressed out right now. So, why don’t I help you to relax. You definitely deserve it.”  
• You said, making Beef turn his attention to you.  
• “Oh really? Well, what did you have in mind, sugar?”  
• He asked, in a sensual undertone. You just smiled and bit your lip at him before responding.  
• “Whatever you want to do.”  
• You said and started planting kisses all over his face. Beef just smiled and sighed from the gentle caring touch of your soft lips against him. The skin-to-skin contact making him yearn for more.  
• “Well in that case, a nice hot shower sounds good right now. Care to join me?”  
• He asked, and you of course couldn’t say no to that.  
• “I’d love to.”  
• You simple responded, before you both got up and started assisting one another with taking your clothes off, until the two of you were completely naked.  
• As you were both in the shower, you took the time to run your hands through his now wet dirty blonde hair and started to massage at his scalp. Beef leaned his head back slightly as he started to really relax in your touches. Smiling lazily as he did so.  
• “Mmm, you’re so good at that.”  
• He moaned little, you just smiled in approval at his reaction.  
• “Yeah, I know I am.”  
• You just responded cockily, but playfully. You then started to run your hands along his shoulders and down to his arms, before leaning in to to start kissing at his neck, before moving over to the base of his neck, and trailing down to his chest.  
• Beef moaned once more and started to wrap his arms around your bare wet figure, pulling your bodies closer together.  
• “Mmm (Y/N), I’m going to treat you to something nice when we’re finally out of here.”  
• He said, before grabbing at your chin, and pressing your lips together for a kiss.  
• “Oh yeah, and what’s that?”  
• You asked, kissing him again.  
• “My tongue.”

Phantom Winslow (Bonus)  
• “You were great tonight, (Y/N).”  
• Winslow complemented you, in his electronic voice. Something that you were oddly turned on by. You just smiled genuinely and scoffed playfully at his words.  
• “Yeah, and no thanks to you. But you know, you didn’t have to threaten anyone’s life just so I could serve as the lead.”  
• You reassured him. Winslow just nodded understandingly, knowing that he was still going to terrorize the Paradise for you.  
• “Only the best for you, (Y/N). I love you.”  
• “I love you too, Winslow.”  
• You said, before wrapping your arms around his neck, and pulling him in for a long-awaited kiss.  
• His hands were instantly placed on your hips, as the two of you deepened the kiss. That was before Winslow felt an intrusive sharp pain in his back.  
• “Ahh…!”  
• He said harshly, breaking the kiss between the two of you. You pulled back worriedly for a moment, thinking that it was you who might’ve done something wrong.  
• “Winslow what’s wrong? Did I do accidently do something?”  
• You asked worriedly, but Winslow was quick to answer by shaking his head.  
• “No, it’s-it’s just by back, I think I hurt it a little from something I was doing a few days ago.”  
• He said, and you just raised an eyebrow at him in question.  
• “And what were you doing a few days ago?”  
• You asked, expecting an answer out of him.  
• “Just trying to get you the lead role…”  
• He said it like it was nothing, but to you it meant something. It meant that he truly did care about you, and your passion for music and performing. You couldn’t help but feel bad that he had to get injured in the process. And you didn’t even want to think of how he even got injured in the first place. Although a backstage worker was mysteriously murdered just a few days back…  
• “Here, let me help you.”  
• You said, before guiding him over to your shared bed, carefully sitting him down, and moved behind him, starting to pull the zipper down from the back of his dark costume.  
• “W-What are you doing?”  
• He asked as he started to turn his head around to face you, but you just shushed him, and continued with what you were doing.  
• “Just relax, I want to help relieve you of your pain.”  
• You said, pulling down the top half of his matte leather outfit.  
• “Now lay down on your front.”  
• You instructed. Winslow just nodded and did as he was told. You then positioned yourself, straddling him from above, before you started going to work on his back. As your hands worked to massage him, you could feel how tense he was, and most likely stressed out.  
• Winslow started to groan a little from the pain that he had been experiencing for the past few days, but then felt it starting to go away as your skilled hands started working magic on his body. Whimpering in relief and approval as he did so.  
• You just smile at his reaction.  
• “Am I making you feel good, Winslow?”  
• You asked, even though you already knew what his answer to that question was going to be.  
• “Yes… So, so good…”  
• He said lazily. Winslow started to drift off to sleep as you kept working to fully relive him of his pain. You smiled and awed when you realized that he had fallen asleep after a while.  
• That’s when you carefully climbed off him, and went to take off his silver owl mask, sitting it on your vanity. You returned to him to take off his shoes, and gloves before you started dressing into your night clothes.  
• You smiled at how peaceful your boyfriend looked in his sleep. You smiled and kissed him on the cheek, making Winslow smile a little in his sleep. You went to turn off your bedroom light, before crawling back into bed with him, and pulling the bed covers up and over you both.  
• “Goodnight, Winslow. I love you.”  
• You said, before turning on your side so that your back was facing him, giving him the required space, and thinking that he was still asleep.  
• Winslow then moved closer to you and positioned himself so that he was spooning you from behind. Wrapping an arm around your middle comfortingly, and protectively as he did so.  
• “Goodnight, (Y/N). I love you more.”


End file.
